The waltz victim
by Madamfcreepypasta
Summary: ONCEST! There is a ball happening is Greed-ler and Oncie's mansion! The Lorax shows up. There's a waltz happening between Greed-ler and Once-ler. YAOI! selfxself! don't like yaoi, don't read. Rated T to be safe. hinted smut!


_**A/N: Time for some more Oncest, Onceluts! So get your bag of marshmallows and let's get started! I got a quarter of this idea from the YouTube Oncest video: victim of love. a smidgen of this from oncest video 'good girl' and mostly from a waltz/ball idea. So, enjoy! My first oncest fanfiction has no reviews and I'm sad about that... So plz review on this one! I love reviews. The good kind, not the mean, flame ones...anywho! to the story!**_

 _ **The Waltz Victim**_

It was sunset, there were still trees around, just not as much as before. Swami Swans were quieting down to rest. The only noise was coming from the building in the middle of the truffula forest. The ballroom of Greed-ler and Once-ler's mansion was filling up quickly with guests, ready to celebrate the thneeds rapid success. Greed-ler was up on the balcony, standing straight up like a statue, smiling at all the people like they were his citizens. In retrospect, they were! They made him rich by buying his and Oncie's invention.

Once-ler was at the drink table, pouring some punch. He wasn't one for such parties, but when he looked up and saw how much fun Greed was having (it's amazing that someone could have fun just looking at people dancing) Oncie didn't mind the crowd. Plus, Greed-ler promised him alone time afterwards. Once-ler imagined watching a movie with popcorn, and cuddling up to Greed. No, Oncie knew what Greed meant, but he'll also get the movie thing going too.

He turned around and nearly had a heart attack, dropping his punch. The Lorax stood there, as small as ever. He quickly jumped out of the way of the puddle of red fruit juice before it could get on his orange fur.

"Oh, hello, Lorax! What brings you here?" Oncie grinned, glad to see his friend. Greed-ler doesn't like Once-ler being friends with The Lorax, and The Lorax doesn't like Oncie being with Greed.

"Just came by to see you, Beanpole. Is evil beanpole anywhere?" Oncie turned around to retrieve some more punch.

"He's not evil, and do you call me 'beanpole'?"

"Because you are one!"

"I am not a bean or a po-... well, I may be a pole..."

"ah ha!" Lorax grinned. Oncie laughed. He glanced over at Greed-ler. Greed didn't look happy, he was staring at Once-ler and The Lorax. Oncie flinched.

Mustache followed Oncie's gaze, "oh no. Not greed-head. I swear. Why do you like him? He's not as sweet as you!"

Oncie sighed, looking at The Lorax, "Listen, I know you hate him and all, but he's my lover. Not only that, but he's a part of me! I can't hate him."

The orange furball was going to say something else, but was staring behind the younger Once-ler in fear. Oncie turned around just in time to see Greed-ler smile at him.

"Oncie, how do you like the party?"

The beanpole smiled back, "It's great! I'm having fun."

"And I see you're talking to... _mustache_ here, right?" Greed leaned so he could glare at the Lorax.

The orange furball growled back, "My name is The Lorax! You need to stop cutting down trees!"

Greed-ler pinched the bridge of his nose, "How many times do I have to tell you, I am biggering the economy with how I'm doing! Why stop now?"

Greed and Lorax was fuming at each other, they received a few looks by some of the party-goers. Oncie sighed, holding up his hands.

"Listen, can we please refrain from a fight for tonight? _Please?_ " Once-ler did his famous pout. Greed-ler stood up straight.

"Okay. Anything for you."

Lorax whispered to Oncie, "He's gonna hurt you."

Once-ler glared at The Lorax, "Listen. I love him. If that's a crime someone please call the cops! Look, all I'm asking for is one night without the bickering and the biggering." He looked from the Guardian of the Forest to the object of his dreams.

"Alright, Beanpole." The Lorax sighed.

Oncie smiled, "Good!"

Greed-ler smiled when he heard a slow song come on, he took Oncie's hand in his.

"Oncie, could I have this dance?"

"Greed, you know how I am about crowds." The young Once-ler giggled.

"Come on!" The older Once-ler pulled Oncie to the middle of the dance floor. Oncie looked nervously around as Greed-ler wrapped an arm around Oncie's waist, pulling him closer and the other hand grabbing the other's. The young Once-ler put his free hand on Greed's shoulder. Some people were staring, but otherwise, still dancing. Greed-ler finally started a slow cradle-like movement with his hips, moving his feet back and forth. Oncie followed. Soon, they danced like they were one person again. moving in a waltz sweeter than marshmallows. Back, forth, turn, back, forth, turn. When the classical music picked up a little, Greed-ler grabbed both of the young Once-ler's hands and twirled him. Oncie was dazed when the twirl ended. He just stared at Greed's emerald green eyes for a second, blushing. Greed-ler chuckled, taking him back in for the waltz. Oncie realized they had watchers. One of the watchers was the Lorax. Once-ler thought back to what the furball said earlier. The eldest Once-ler wouldn't hurt him. He loved him too much. He always gave Oncie marshmallows, they played guitar together. He only ever hit him when Oncie asked for it in bed. Once-ler knew the trees getting cut down was bad, but he'll talk this over with Greed tomorrow. They'll figure this out together.

When the Waltz ended, Greed cupped Oncie's cheek. They leaned in and kissed with sweet passion. They loved each other. Oncie didn't even realized he just danced in front of strangers until they stopped kissing. When he realized it, he glanced at all the faces. Most of them were nosebleeding while some were shaking their heads with amusement. The Lorax was gone. Once-ler sighed. Greed kissed Oncie's hand before checking his pocket watch.

"eleven forty two." He calmly said, finally turning to Oncie, smiling.

"What does that mean?"

Greed leaned forward and by Oncie's ear, "It means, time for another dance. A more- _private_ dance." Chuckling, he grabbed Once-ler's hand and dragged him up the stairs.

"Keep on partying, everyone!" He announced to the crowd. He told the guards to make sure everyone leaves by one am. Oncie finalized he was a waltz victim. Just like Cinderella and the other girls who danced with a boy. He was a sort of a male princess and Greed was his prince Charming. So he knew him and Greed-ler would fix the mess outside. But that will have to wait until after tonight.

 _ **A/N: third oncest! I don't know if this is too short or not... oh well! PLEASE REVIEW! POSITIVE REVIEWS! By the end of the fanfic, I realized it was like a fairy tale, so that's why I added what I did at the end. Love ya guyz! Fujoshi101 OUT!**_


End file.
